The doctor and the saint
by gurl3677
Summary: what happens when murphy saves a doctor then starts to fall for her?  can he keep his life a secret from her?  what happens when his life bleeds over into hers?  will she still want him? genres may change later.
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review even though this story is finished! I am redoing this story. *_

Jillian Winters rubbed her eyes. She had been studying at the library for hours that night. Even though she had been out of college for four years, she still had to study to stay up with the new medical breakthroughs. She looked at the clock and saw it was eleven at night. Luckily for her, the library stayed open until 1 in the morning. She put her books in her bag, slipped the strap over her shoulder then headed out for the night. She only lived one block away so she walked. It usually didn't bother her but since it was so late, she was nervous.

The only sound she heard were her shoes. There was no traffic that night which wasn't unusual. Most of the traffic was at the bars on the other side of town. There was only one bar by the library and it was a little Irish place that the young college students didn't go too. She held onto the strap of her bag and swallowed her nerves as she suddenly heard steps behind her.

Jillian turned to glance behind her and saw a man following her. She looked in front of her again. He wasn't following her, he was just walking the same way she was, she told herself. She thought she heard his steps sped up but refused to allow herself to look again. She crossed by a small alleyway as she gripped the strap of her bag. She yelled at herself for being so stupid when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Jillian was yanked back into the alleyway.

" What the hell!" Jillian yelled before a hand clamped down on her mouth. She was slammed against the brick wall by the building behind her.

" Shut up, bitch! This is going to be quick and you better be quiet or I will slit open your throat." The man hissed in her face. He started grabbing at her pants, trying to undo the button.

" Now that's no way to treat a lady." Came a voice from the entrance of the alleyway. Jillian and the man looked towards the voice. Another man dressed in all black with a black pea coat was standing there. He brought his hand up to his mouth and lit up a smoke casually.

" This is between me and my woman, mind your business." The man against Jillian snapped.

" Doesn't seem like she's your woman." The man said as he walked into the alleyway. He swept his coat to the side and pulled out a gun. Jillian closed her eyes as the man holding her started to shake. This night just went from bad to worst.

" Look man, when I'm done with her, you can have a shot too." The man said. Suddenly the man holding her made a grunting noise and his hand slipped from her mouth. Her eyes snapped open. The man who had been holding her was passed out on the ground. The man with the gun was standing in front of her.

" You okay, lass?" He asked. Jillian was shaking but she nodded. The man smiled slightly. " You sure? You're kind of pale. I'm Murphy by the way, Murphy Macmanus." He held out his hand to her. Slowly Jillian took it and allowed him to pull her away from the wall.

" Jillian Winters." She said. He continued to pull her by the hand until they were out of the alleyway.

" Well Ms. Winters, let me walk you home to make sure nothing like this happens again." Murphy said as he let go out of her hand.

" How did you know we were back there?" Jillian asked as they started walking.

" I came out of the bar and saw that guy following you. He didn't look like he was up to any good so I decided to follow him. Good thing I did, huh?" He said with a smile.

" Yeah, thank you for saving me." She said. She was at a lost for words. " I have walked this way thousands of times and that has never happen to me before." She said. " I just can't believe it." She suddenly looked at him. " Shouldn't we call the cops or something?" Murphy shook his head.

" Nah, I don't think he will be bothering anyone else for awhile. I think I scared him enough that he will think twice before he does it again." He said.

" I think I'm in shock." She said. " If you hadn't come along..."

" Don't think about it. You will just get yourself upset." Murphy said as they reached her building.

" This is my place." Jillian said. She stopped walking and faced him. " Wow, thank you again for saving me." Murphy smiled.

" No problem. Try and stay out of trouble." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing! thank you for the reviews I have gotten!* _

Murphy and Connor walked into the hospital the next day. They hate hospitals but his favorite bartender, Doc, was having surgery and they wanted to be there for him. Murphy hadnt said anything to Connor about the trouble he came upon the night before but he couldnt get the dark hair girl out of his mind. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy bun and she was wearing a tight white wifebeater and jeans that showed off her tiny figure nicely. She couldnt have stood more then 5 foot 1 and he guessed her weight to be about 110.

He had been outside smoking when he spotted her coming out of the library. Lucky for her, he also spotted the man following her and knew there was going to be trouble. After he walked her home, he had went back to the alleyway but the guy had come too and taken off. Murphy hoped to see her again and thought the changes were good since she lived not far from Docs bar.

After Doc was taken into surgrey, Connor and Murphy decided to go to the small cafe in the hospital to grab something to eat. They sat at a small table beside a group of girls in scrubs. Connor went back up to the counter because he forgot to get a drink and thats when Murphy heard her voice.

" So I almost became a crime victim last night." Jillian said. Murphy head shot up and saw she was at the table besides his but her back was to him. Her hair was pulled up again into a messy bun with a few strands hanging down and a stethoscope around her head.

" Holy shit, Jill, what happen?" A girl with red hair across from her asked.

" Well I was reading up on some stuff at the library and didnt pay attention to the time until it was 11 at night. I started walking home when this guy came out of nowhere and grabbed me. He pulled me into an alleyway and had me against the wall." Jillian started.

" What happen?" The same girl asked.

" Well this Irish guy came by and knocked the first guy out. I mean knocked him the fuck out." Murphy looked at his plate to hid his smile.

" Irish? Was he hot? Irish guys are hot." A blond girl sitting on her right asked. Jillian laughed.

" Yeah, actually he was." Murphys head shot up. He looked back at where Connor was then back at his plate.

" And then what happen? Did he wisk you away, take you home then you had sex all night?" The blond asked. The other girls were silent for a few minutes. Murphy tried to hold in his laughter as Connor came up to the table and sat down.

" No, Britney, he didnt, because we will live in the real world, not the trashy romance novels you read." Jillian said as the girls burst into laughter.

" How awesome would that be?" Britney said with a sigh.

" Oh yeah, that would be awesome," Jillian teased her friend. " Cuz I just love sleeping with random guys and possibly getting some STDs. That has always been my fantasy." She said.

" Okay, so what did happen?" The redhead asked.

" I thanked him, he walked me home and we said goodbye." She said. Once again the girls fell quiet. Murphy glanced at Connor who was busy eating and not paying attention to the girls at all. Murphy started eating so no one would know he was listening to them.

" When I retell your story, the Irish guy picked you up and you guys had hot sex all night." Britney said, making the girls start to laugh again.

" Alright, I have to get back to the ER. At the end of the week I will be done with the library so lets plan on going out." Jillian said. " I need a drink bad." She stood up and he noticed the dark blue scrubs she was wearing. " Later girls." Jillian said. A chorus of good byes followed her out of the cafe.

Murphy told Connor he wasnt going out with him later that night. He waited until Connor had left for the bar then he left for the library. He went there at eight and hoped Jillian was still there. The library had two big floors and he had almost scoped the whole thing when he finally spotted her. She was sitting alone at a table with a multitude of books spread out before her.

He moved through the aisle, pretending to be looking for a book as he watched her making notes and flipping through the pages of a big book. He wanted to walk up to her but wasnt sure how to do it. It had been three years since Murphy had asked a girl out and he was actually nervous. He took a deep breath and started towards her. He was going to make it look like he was just passing by her.

" Hey, dont I know you?" Murphy asked as he got to her table. Jillians head shot up and she smiled shyly at him.

" Ah, hi." She said. He smiled

" Didnt you learn anything from last night?" Murphy asked as he put his hands on the chair across from her. Jillian looked at her watch and back at him.

" Its not that late." She said. " I was going to leave at nine. Everyone knows the creeps start coming out after nine." She said. Murphy grinned.

" Really? Is that right?" He asked.

" Oh you didnt know? Every creep in the world has their watch set to go off at nine. Once it goes off, they head outside." She said. He laughed as he sat down across from her.

" I didnt know that. But then again, Im not a creep so how would I know that?" He asked.

" And yet I know that, so does that make me a creep?" She asked. Murphy laughed again.

" I dont know, are you?" He actually surprised himself, he was flirting with her. She tilted her head slightly as if she was thinking about it.

" I just might be. Im sure if you asked the right people, they might agree that I am." She said.

" You cant be a creep." He said. " No way, I wont believe it if someone said it. You're to pretty to be a creep and everyone knows creeps are nasty." She laughed.

" Really? Now how do you know what creeps look like?" She asked.

" How do you know what time creeps come out?" Murphy asked as he leaned forward. She smiled.

" Alright, that was fair." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing!* _

" So what are ye studying?" Murphy asked as he looked at the different books around her.

" Oh, well, Im a doctor at the city hospital so Im just going over a few new case studies." She said.

" A doctor, really? So ye're super smart then." Murphy said. She smiled.

" Well, I wouldnt say Im super smart, I can just remember alot of shit at once." She said.

" Dr. Winters, would ye take a break from saving lives and get a drink with me?" He surprised himself by blurting out. Jillian seemed taken back by his question and Murphy got nervous. " Look, nevermind..."

" Sure." She said quickly. Murphy smiled.

" Really?' He asked. She shrugged.

" Why not? You cant be a creep, I mean, you had no idea about the offical creep time." She said. Murphys smile turned into a grin.

" Right, and I saved your life." He said.

" You did so I really own you a drink." She said.

" How about I buy the first round and ye buy the second?" Murphy asked.

" Okay, sounds good. Can we go past my place so I can drop off all these books and change?" She was still in her scrubs.

Murphy and Jillian walked together to her apartment and talked. Murphy kept his hands in his pockets while she held onto the straps of her bag. They reached her apartment building and he followed her up the stairs. When they reached her apartment on the second floor, Jillian suddenly turned around.

" You know what, I forgot to tell you I have a cat. Are you allergic to cats?" She asked.

" No. Im good with cats." Murphy said.

" Okay, but hes not good with people. Mr. Cat doesnt like people very much." She said as she started to unlock her door.

" Mr. Cat is his name?" Murphy asked. Jillian laughed.

" One of my brothers named him." She said as she pushed open the door to her apartment.

Murphy looked around quickly as he walked into her place. Right past the door, to his left was a small kitchen, to his right was a closet and a bathroom. Ahead of him was the dining room and living room. If he went into her kitchen, he could see directly through her apartment because of the open plan. She had a small fireplace and a balcony.

" You can turn on the tv, I will only be a second." Jillian said as he followed her into the living room. Murphy sat on the couch which was directly across from her bedroom. She disappeared into her room and closed the door.

Murphy sank into her couch and flipped on her tv. He took a minute to look around at the pictures she had on the walls and the fireplace mantel. In all the pictures Jillians smile was bright and beautiful. She was either wrapped up in the arms of other girls or in the arms of guys. Some of their poses were serious, some sweet, some silly. He liked the personality she had in her pictures. Suddenly a black cat jumped on the couch.

" Ye must be Mr. Cat." Murphy said. " Im Murphy."

Jillian quickly changed out of her scrubs. She grabbed her favorite jeans from her dresser and her favorite two tank tops. The first one was a plain white one and the other one was a dark blue. She went into the bathroom that was off her room and checked herself over in the mirror. Her bun had held up pretty good during the day, only a few wisps had escaped and she liked the way they framed her face. Her make up was still on and didnt look to bad. With a deep breath, she turned off her lights and left her room. But the scene in front of her shocked her.

Murphy was watching tv with Mr. Cat sitting on his lap. He was running his hand down the cats back then back up again. He looked up at Jillian and smiled. Jillian leaned against the door frame of her bedroom and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Mr. Cat turned his yellow eyes to her before closing them again.

" I cant believe he is doing that." She pushed away from her doorway and walked over to them. She slowly sat down beside Murphy and started petting the cat too. " He never sits on anyones lap but mine. Did he try and bite you at all?" She asked.

" No, hes purring actually." Murphy said. " Hes been very nice to me." He said when he looked at Jillian.

" Wow, Im shocked. Hes honestly not that nice of a cat to anyone but you." She said as she looked at him. " Ready to go?"


	4. Chapter 4

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing!* _

Murphy took her to a bar he didnt normally go to because he didnt want to run into Connor. They sat across from each other in a booth and started talking together after they ordered drinks. Both were surprised at how easy it was for them to talk together and how well they seemed to get along. He asked her a few questions about her life.

" So ye said ye have a brother?" Murphy asked.

" Well, I have six, actually." Jillian said. Murphy almost choked on his beer.

" Six? Six brothers?" He asked. She laughed as she lightly rolled her beer bottle in between her hands.

" Yep." She said.

" Are ye the youngest then?"

" No, Im a triplet and Im the second in the triplet. Jared was born first, then me, then Jordan. Two years later Seth was born, then Nick, then Gage, and last Wesley." She said.

" Did yer parents have anything else to do besides making babies?" Murphy asked with a smile. Once again, Jillian laughed.

" I guess not."

" And can I hope they are all as small as ye are?" He asked. Her smile was bright and her dark blue eyes sparkled.

" No, Im the smallest. All my brothers are between 5.9 and 6.3."

" Well, Im 5.10 so at least they arent all towering over me." He said.

They stayed at the bar for a few rounds, just talking and getting to know each other. Murphy told her he was a twin and told her his brothers name. When she asked what he did for a living, he told her he was in the family business but didnt go into more detail. He changed the subject quickly and she didnt seen to notice. He asked alot of questions about her brothers and family and she asked about Connor and his dad.

They took a cab back to her apartment and continued talking. Jillian was excited that they were getting along so well. She hadnt dated in a long time and was really enjoying herself. They had taken turns paying for the drinks and she paid for the taxi home because he paid for the taxi going to the bar. Murphy was surprised that she offered and almost didnt let her pay for anything but the look in her eye stopped him.

" Id like to call ye, if ye dont mind." Murphy said as they stood outside her door.

" Yeah, Id like that." Jillian said. She took a pen out of her bag and took his hand. Murphy watched as she turned his hand over, palm side up. She turned to started writing her number on his hand and had her side against his chest. Her light, soft perfume floated up to him. She smiled when she looked at him. " Now you wont forget it." She said softly. Murphy nodded.

" Ye dont have to worry about that." She nodded and stepped back.

" Thank you again for taking me out. I had a nice time." Jillian said. Murphy smiled.

" Thank ye for going out with me."

" Good night, Murphy." Jillian said. She took a step towards him and kissed his cheek.

Jillians phone went off from the top pocket of her scrubs. She finished up writing in the chart in front of her before slipping it and looking at it. She didnt know the number but that didnt stop her from answering it. Sometimes different doctors called her and it was impossible for her to have all their numbers in her phone. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

" Dr. Winters." She said as she answered it.

" Murphy MacManus." Came his voice.

" What?" Jillian asked. She was taken back by the sound of his voice. Murphy laughed.

" Well, ye answered with yer name, I thought it was something we were doing." Jillian smiled as she started flipping through the chart again.

" Arent you going against some guy rule by calling me so soon?" She asked.

" I wont know, I dont follow rules very well." He said.

" Is there something you need?" Jillian asked.

" I was wondering if ye would do an irish man a favor and have lunch with me." She glanced at her watch then back at the chart.

" Ok, sure. Where are you at?" She asked.

" Right behind ye." Came his voice. Jillian jumped and turned around in the chair. She smiled slightly at him.

" How did you get back here? They dont normally just let people walk back here." She said. Murphy smiled.

" Well, Im not just anyone, Im irish. I have charms others only wished they did." He said. She laughed.

" I guess so. Look, I cant leave the hospital but we can go to the cafe." She said.

Murphy and Jillian walked out of the ER and down the hall of the hospital. He pretended like he hadnt been to the hospital and let her led him. As they passed people in the hall, many of them said hi to Jillian and shed smile back. He was surprised at how many people seemed to know and like her. A tall man in scrubs came into the hall and grinned at the sight of Jillian. She smiled at him in returned.

" Hows my favorite ER doctor doing today?" He asked.

" Im fine, hows my favorite janitor doing?" She asked as they stopped walking to talk to him.

" Im doing good, thanks. Are you having lunch with your favorite irish man today?" Murphy coughed and looked at her. Jillian started pushing him by his arm to get past the man.

" No. No cereal for me today. I will check you out later!" She called as they continued down the hall. Jillian shook her head and looked Murphy who was laughing. " Okay, thats not that it sounded like."

" Talking about me already?" He asked.

" I happen to love lucky charms cereal and I usually eat it for lunch. One day Nelson, that is his name, asked me why I didnt have a lunch date and I said, ' why would I need a lunch date when Im having lunch with my favorite little irish man.' " She explained.

" Yeah, sure." Murphy said. Jillian shook her head.

" Im serious! I can prove it! I have it in my locker!" She said. Murphy laughed.

" So you dont want to hang out with me because of me, you just want a real life irish guy."

" If your just going to make fun of me Im going back to work." Jillian said as she stopped walking. Murphy grabbed her arm and started pulling her with him to the cafe.

" Dont make me have lunch alone, please." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing!* _

" Will ye be at the library tonight, lass?" Murphy asked after lunch. They were walking back to the ER department.

" Yeah, I will be there until the end of the week, actually. I have no life." Jillian said with a sigh.

" Thank ye for having lunch with me, Dr. Winters." Murphy said.

" Thank you for taking me to lunch, Murphy MacManus." He smiled. They had reached the ER and she needed to head back into work. They said a quick goodbye and parted ways.

As he drove away from the hospital, Murphy couldnt stop smiling. The more time he spent with her, the more he started to like her. He knew it was going to be hard trying to date someone and keep her a secret from Connor but he was willingly to do it. He was ready to put the time in to work at keeping her under wraps. Her smile was bright and pretty, her laugh made him smile and he loved talking with her.

Murphy pulled into a parking space at the apartment he shared with his brother and dad. They were staying in the upstairs apartment of Docs bar. The places he stayed at never bothered him before, he could sleep anywhere. He walked up the stairs at the back of the bar and unlocked the door to their place.

Their dad was sitting at the table, cleaning his gun while Connor was laying on the couch, watching tv. Duce looked up at his son then back at his gun. He noticed something was going on with Murphy, even if Connor didnt. Murphy wasnt one to go off without his brother and in the past two days he had disappeared three times.

" Do ye need something to eat, son?" He asked. Murphy shook his head as he sat down at the table with his dad.

" No." Duce didnt ask anymore of his son. He just nodded and dropped the subject all together.

Murphy and Jillian were seeing each other for a month but hadnt meant either sides friends or family. Connor didnt know Murphy was seeing someone but he had an idea because Murphy would disappear for a few hours almost every night and never told him what or where he was going. He would get texts and phone calls but was also very secretive about who they from. Duce noticed the way Murphys eyes and face would light up when his phone would go off.

Jillians friends kept bugging her about the guy she was seeing. She was just trying to get to know him before bring him around. They hadnt even kissed, they had only held hands. Theyd sneaked off for lunch or hed wait to see her after she got done with work. Jillian worked mostly mornings so they almost always had the evenings to be together. After the first month of them dating, she knew she couldnt push her friends off anymore. So they made plans for him to meet her friends one friday night.

Jillian and Murphy walked into the bar, holding hands. She led him over to the table where her friends were sitting. She did a quick introduction and everyone said hi. She didnt have to work the next day and decided she was going to drink alittle more then usually that night. They had taken a cab to the bar so they didnt have to worry about driving. Jillian left Murphy at the table with her friend Morgan, the red head he had seen her with at the cafe once. She was going to order them some drinks.

" So, Murphy, are you and my Jilly a boyfriend and girlfriend thing or just casually dating?" Morgan asked.

" Well, I guess we haven't talked about that." Murphy said.

" Dont you think you should? I mean, you guys spend a shit ton of time together." Morgan said. Murphy laughed.

" Jillian told me she had brothers, she didnt say anything about a sister." He said.

" Oh Im not her blood sister, but we are close and I dont want to see her hurt." Murphy looked at her friend seriously.

" I dont want to hurt her." Morgan smiled.

" Thats all I can ask for." She said.

Jillian and Murphy sat facing each other on a bench at the bar. Her friends were either talking to guys or dancing together. Their knees were touching and he had his hands resting on the outside of her legs. His fingers were drumming against her legs as he watched the people in the bar. Jillian watched him taking people in. He was always looking around, taking things in no matter where they were.

" Why do you do that?" She asked him over the music. Murphy looked at her.

" What?" He asked. She tilted her head slightly.

" Look around the room like your looking for trouble, or like you expect trouble to happen." She said. He glanced around before looking at her again.

" Im just taking everything in." She shook her head slightly and he sighed. " Connor and I used to get into alot of fights when we were young. I guess Im just used to being on the look out." He said.

" Can I ask you something?" She said. He squeezed her knees and smiled. " Why havent you kissed me?" Murphy sat up straight, he hadnt been expecting that. " I mean, if you dont want too, you dont have too. If you want to just be friends, its okay." Murphy raised one of his eyes brows.

" Really? Its okay if I just want to be friends?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

" Nothing I can do about it. It would suck because I like you and I want to date you but it is what it is." She said.

" Ye not shy about this, are ye?" He asked.

" Im just telling you how I feel. Im just trying to be open and honest with you." She said. Murphy put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into him.

" I dont want to be friends." He said before he kissed her.

Once they started kissing it was like a dam broke. They kissed off and on the rest of the night. He liked her friends and got along well with them. They were just like her, open and honest, up for anything. They all ended up drinking more then they should and closed the bar down. He was surprised and excited that she was able to keep up with him, putting back as many drinks as he did. For a few minutes he even imaged her hanging out with Connor.

As they drove home in the cab, they couldnt keep their hands off each other. Murphy had called Connor early in the night and told him he was going home with someone. Connor wouldnt protest him having a one night stand, Murphy had gotten lots of calls from Connor about him going home with different girls. He didnt give Murphy grief over it, he was excited. He congratulated Murphy on it.

Jillian kept a hold of Murphys shirt as she pulled him to her room. They hadnt broke kissing since they paid for the cab. Jillian was walking backwards and he had his hands on her waist. They were completely pressed against each other by the time they reached her room. Mr. Cat meowed from his spot of her pillow but jumped down when they fell into her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

* _sorry this one is so short! please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing!* _

Murphy ran his hands through her hair as he kissed her after they were done. He just couldnt get enough of her and loved the way she kissed him back. Her hands glazed up his sides and back down again, giving him chills. Her hair was soft as it slipped through his fingers. He knew he should get off her, not just keep laying on top of her, but she didnt seemed to mind.

" Do ye have any doubts about my intentions now?" Murphy asked her. Jillian laughed.

" No, I guess not." Murphy slipped to her side and they faced each other.

" Do ye need me to ask ye to be my offical girlfriend?" He asked.

" Are you making fun of me?" She asked. He laughed. " What was I supposed to think, I mean, you never even tried to kiss me."

" Ye make me nervous." Murphy admitted.

" Why do I make your nervous?" He couldnt tell her the truth. He couldnt tell her it was because he was scared to really fall for her. If he fell for her, hed put her in danger and one day he might have to leave her. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling as she waiting for him to answer her.

" Because yer so pretty. A girl like ye can wreck a guy like me. I dont want ye to break my heart." He said. She laughed as she turned onto her back. " What?" He asked. " What the hell are ye laughing at?"

" You dont have to throw lines at me anymore. I think we are pass that stage. You already got me into bed with you." She said. She rolled over so her back was facing him and closed her eyes. "Will you stay the night with me?" She asked. Murphy moved over and put his arm around her.

" I already planned on it." He said.

For the next five month Murphy continued his double life. Some days and nights he spend with Connor, stalking places and people out, fighting and going after the mob, even taking a few out. Other days and nights he spend with Jillian. She never questioned him on meeting his brother or dad and he didnt bring them up. Duce watched him closely and Murphy had a feeling he know what was going on but neither one spoke about it.

It was late one night when Jillian had gotten done working. She had to work a midnight shift once a month. It was almost two in the morning and she was tired. She had gotten a text from Murphy asking when she got done working and where she was parked. He asked her to wait for him by her car. Murphy was always doing surprising things so she was alittle excited to see what he had planned. She was sitting on the trunk of her car at the back of the lot when a car came flying through the parking lot and stopped right in front of her. Murphy jumped out of the car and ran around the front of it to her.

" Murphy, whats wrong?" She asked. He was pale and had blood on his face. She got off her car as she came to him. " Murphy, what the hell is going on? You have blood on your face!" He grabbed her hands.

" I need ye to help me! But ye cant tell anyone, I will explain everything, just say ye will help me!" He said in a panic. His eyes were wide and his hair was a mess.

" Of course, I will help you! But whats going on! Are you okay?" She said.

" It my brother, hes been shot."

" Shot? Murphy, you need to being him to the hospital! Where is he?"

" I cant, Jilly, I cant, just trust me. Its not bad, he was shot twice, once in the arm and once in the leg. Please, Jilly, I need ye!" He said. She searched his eyes. She saw real fear and anger in his eyes. She decided to take a leap of faith.

" I have to go back into the hospital to get somethings." She said softly. He nodded.

" Please, dont tell anyone."

" I wont but only if you promise to tell me what the hell is going on." She said.

" I will tell ye everything, just hurry. I will wait here and led ye to our place." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing!* _

Jillians hands where shaking as she followed Murphy to his apartment. She was surprised to see it wasnt far from her own. She parked her car by his in the back of a bar and gathered her supplies. Murphy took a hold of her arm and quickly led her inside. He wasnt talking and her mind was racing. She heard someone yelling as she followed him up the stairs to a small apartment. He opened the door and walked in. Jillians breath caught in her throat.

On the table was a shirtless man with blood coming out of his arm and blood over his chest. He was being held down by an old man with a full grey beard. Another elder man was standing back and a little mexican man was beside him. Everyone looked upset. Jillian shook herself and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. The shirtless man was yelling as Murphy came up to him.

" Who the fuck is that!" The shirtless man shouted.

" This is Jillian, shes a doctor, she gonna help ye. She's my girlfriend." Murphy explained. Jillian felt all eyes turn to her as she came to the table. " This is Connor, my brother." Jillian nodded then took a shaky breath.

" We better get started before infection sets in." She said softly.

Murphy pulled another table over so she could set her supplies out. Since she worked at the hospital, no one questioned her when she went back in and started taking some needles, gloves, meds and a few other things out of the supply room. No one paid attention when she left the hospital because no one saw the items she had taken. She had hidden them in her bag.

All the men in the room watched as she filled a syring with clear liquid. She set the needle down and pulled on a pair of gloves. She turned to Connor and exmained his arm carefully. The bullet was deep and she knew she was going to have to cut into him to get it out. She told the other men that they were going to have to hold Connor down. The bullets where in his left arm and leg.

" Connor, Im going to have to cut into your arm to pull the bullet out. Im going to numb it up the best I can but its still going to hurt and Im sorry. I dont have everything I need to make it completely pain free." She said. Connor nodded and she slowly started to inject the lidocaine around the wound.

While she waited for it to take effect, she started cleaning the skin around the wound. Murphy kept his eyes on her but she was shut down to him. He couldnt get a read on what she was thinking and she didnt look at him once. She put a few towels on the floor and around Connors arm and body. After a few minutes she touched the wound with the needle and Connor told her it was numb. She took off her gloves and put sterile ones on then started to work.

Connor gripped the table and yelled as she started to dig around the inside of the wound for the bullet. She frowned as she started to make a few cuts. The older man with the beard held Connors head, the other older man and the mexican held his legs while Murphy was beside her, handing her whatever she asked for. She trimmed away the skin and was finally able to locate the bullet.

" Okay, Connor, I found the bullet and Im going to take it out. You're doing really well, okay? Can you hang in there a few more minutes for me?" She asked.

" Just get it out!" Connor said through gritted teeth.

She took the clamps and inserted them into the wound. She grasped the bullet and gently pulled it out. She dropped it into a waiting bowl then started cleaning his wound carefully. She needed to place a few sutures to close up the wound and he took it well. She bandaged it up then moved to his line of vision. She took off the gloves and dropped them to the floor. She took Connors face in her hands and looked into his eyes.

" Can you tell me your name?" She asked. He was pale and sweating.

" Connor MacManus." He said. She nodded.

" Listen to me, Connor. You're doing really well with this. Im worried you are going to go into shock so I need you to try and talk to me. What I just did to your arm Im going to have to do to your leg, do you understand that?" She asked.

" Aye." His words were shaky.

" Id give you a break but I need to clean that wound and get the bullet out so I cant." Murphy watched as she gently talked to his brother.

" Im fine. Just do what you need to do." He said.

Murphy tore Connors pant leg up to his waist. Jillian cleaned around the wound and began the process again. This time she would ask Connor different questions to keep him talking. She made him tell her over and over again who the people in the room with them were. She asked him where he was born and where he was living now as well as what his name was. Connor answered her questions through the pain. Once his leg was done, she moved up to his face.

" Its done and over now, Connor." She said softly. He took a few deep breaths and was swallowing quickly.

" Th...thank ye, Jillian." He managed to get out. She nodded.

" Im going to give you a tetanus shot and Im going to have to look at those wounds in seven days to take out your sutures. Right now I want you to lay down but someone needs to stay with you to make sure you dont slip into shock. Im worried about your blood lost." Jillian said.

" I will stay with him." Romeo, she had learned was the mexicans name, offered.

" No drinking for a few days, okay? Drinking will thin your blood and that will be dangerous for you." Jillian swept her hand through Connors hair and smiled down at him.

" Ye are amazing." Connor said, his voice still shaky. Jillian straighten up and looked at Murphy.

" Id like to talk to you now." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing!* _

Jillian followed Murphy into his room. She walked into the middle of the mostly empty room. There was just a small dresser with a series of different guns on top of it and mattress sitting on the floor with two pillows and sheets thrown on it. Murphy shut the door behind her and waited until she spoke. She walked over to the dresser and ran her hands over the guns. He leaned against the door and watched her.

" Tell me whats going on." Jillian said as she faced him. Murphy sighed.

" Its hard to explain." He started. She shook her head.

" No, its not. Just open your mouth and let the words come out." She said.

" Im not sure where to start."

" Maybe I should just ask you some questions then." She said.

" Okay." He said slowly.

" Are you and your brother murders or bank robbers?" She asked. He shook his head.

" We have never robbed a bank or a person." He said.

" But you have killed someone, is that what you arent saying?" Jillian asked. He started towards her but she held up her hands and backed away.

" Ye dont have to be scared of me, Lass." He said.

" And who are you? How do I know I dont have to be scared of you?" She asked. When he didnt answer, she turned her back to him and started looking at his dresser again. One of the drawers was open a little and she saw some newspaper articles sticking out. She pulled it open more and took out one of the articles.

' Boston's Saints made a hit again.' The bold letters read. Jillian dropped the article and put her hand to her mouth as she sucked in her breath. She faced him slowly, her face pale and her eyes wide. Murphy knew at that moment she knew what they were. He knew everything would come out right then and there.

" Are you and Connor the Saints?" She asked softly. Murphy didnt take eyes off her face as he nodded.

" Aye." He said. She gripped his dresser and closed her eyes as the world spun around her. "Jillian, are ye okay, Lass?" He started towards her. She opened her eyes as he took her elbow and led her over to his bed. She sat down slowly and he slipped next to her.

" Is that why you asked me what I thought of the Saints?" She asked him.

Two weeks before they had been laying on her couch, watching tv when the news came on. The story was about a hit the Saints had done. No one knew what the Saints looked like or had any information about them, just that they were hitting up and killing mobsters.

" Lass," He had taken to calling her that as a term of endearment. " What do ye think of the Saints?" She turned onto her back so she could look at him. He had his head propped up on his hand and started playing with her hair.

" Well, I know I shouldnt say this but, I think what they are doing is good. I mean, I know people are supposed to be innocent til proven guilty but those people they are killing are guilty and everyone knows it. They have so many people paid though, cops, judges, they will never see jail time. Someone has to do something, ya know?" She said. He nodded.

But that was where the conversation ended. He had been so relieved by her answer that he jumped off her couch and swept her into his arms. Jillians laughter burst through her apartment as he carried her to her room and tossed her on the bed. They had sex three times that night. The first time had been hard and fast, the second time had been slower but still hard and the third time had been slow and all about the passion.

" Aye, thats why I ask ye." Murphy said, bring her back to the present. She looked at him with a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

" I cant believe you kept this from me." She said. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

" I wanted to tell ye, I just didnt know how." He said. " But Im still the same person as I was yesterday."

" No you arent!" Jillian said she stood up. She started pacing in front of him. " I dont even know you! All those times you told me you were working for your family business you where killing someone! You have been lying to me this whole time!" Her voice was starting to rise with panic. He stood up.

" Jilly," He started as he reached for her. Jillian surprised him by slapping his hands away.

" Dont touch me!" She yelled. " Would you have ever told me? Answer me that! If Connor hadnt been shot, would you have told me?" Murphy shook his head.

" I dont know. I have to protect ye. There are people out there that would hurt ye to get to me, do ye understand that?" Murphy asked.

" You protected me by lying to me! For six months I thought you where one way and I find out your a Boston Saint! Dont you think I have the right to know that? The right to know about these people so I could learn to protect myself from them? Did you think of that!" She yelled.

" If I had told ye I who I was, could ye have accepted it? Could you have handled it?" He asked. Her dark blue eyes were flashing with anger.

" I dont know, Murphy! I dont know and now we will never know! I dont know if I would have started dating you if I had known but at least I would have had a choice! You took my choice away from me! I had to wait six months to find out the guy Im falling in love with had been lying to me! Thats hes not the person I thought he was!" She yelled.

" I am the same guy!" Murphy said, not missing what she had said. " I wanted to tell ye, so many times, but I was scared. I didnt think ye could handle it."

" Do you think so little of me then? Is that it? Am I the problem?"

" No, lass! This is my fault!" He reached for her and tried to pull her against him but Jillian pushed against his chest as hard as she could.

" Dont touch me! I dont want you to touch me!" She said. Murphy ran his hand through his hair and sank down into his mattress. He placed his head in his hands.

" Can ye forgive me, Jilly? Can ye still be with me, accept me for who I am?" He asked.

" I dont know, Murphy." He looked at her as the tears started down her cheeks again. " I need some time to think. I just need some time to myself." She started backing towards his door. Then she shook her head and turned away from him.

" Jillian," He started. She stopped with her hand on his door knob. " Please dont tell anyone." He said. She nodded and left his room.


	9. Chapter 9

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing!* _

The next day, when his phone went off and he saw her name, his heart jumped. He opened her text message but frowned. She had just texted him to say she would be back in 7 days to take out Connors sutures and to only contact her if he seemed to be getting an infection. She asked him to not be at there when she came.

Murphy knew her work schedule and couldnt stop himself from finding her car and watching her walk to it. He needed to make sure she was okay. Sometimes shed just leave, go home, and stay there, hardly going out with her friends. Sometimes shed sit in her car with her head in her hands. Hed watch her shoulders shake and knew she was crying. His heart would break but he kept his distance because she had asked him too.

She texted him one week later and told him she was coming for Connor and to not worry, she hadnt told anyone who they were. Murphy left the apartment and went down the stairs to the bar so she didnt have to see him. Connor waited for her outside and smiled when she pulled up. He led her up the stairs and made light conversation with her about the weather and her job. Jillian pulled a chair up to Connor as he sat on the table. She unwrapped the bandage on his arm and took a look at the wound.

" It looks good." She said. " Has it been bothering you?" She asked.

" No, its been good. I cant thank ye enough for taking care of me. Im sorry I had to meet ye when I was shot up and bloody." She smiled as she started taking out his sutures.

" Its fine, Im used to it." She said with a laugh.

" Jillian, I know its not my place to say anything since this is the second time I have meant ye but, Murphy's a mess right now. You can understand why he didnt tell ye, cant ye?" He asked. Her hand paused for a second before continue to remove his sutures.

" I understand." She said as she started her work again.

" It wasnt just ye, he lied to. I had no idea about ye. But he did it because he thought he could keep you safer that way." Connor said. " The less anyone knows about ye, the safer ye are." A tear made its way down her cheek. Connor put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. "Even if ye cant be with him again, understand that he and I will always be watching ye. Now that I know about ye and his feelings to ye, we will always be keeping ye safe. But know that he is a mess with ye."

" He hurt me. I dont know if I could have started dating him if I knew what he was and I just feel like I thought he was one way and I find out hes another." Connor gently squeezed her chin. He moved close to her and kissed her cheeks then her forehead.

" He is the same man, just think of it as he has a different job then you first thought he had." Connor said.

Another week went by and still Murphy heard nothing from her. He still watched over her and she still sometimes cried in her car. Connor didnt tell Murphy anything about their talk. He, Duce, and Romeo watched quietly as Murphy seemed to check out. They still did their jobs but Murphy seemed like a robot.

Murphy had went to docs bar for a few drinks alittle over two and half weeks after Connor had been shot. He did a few shots but the loudness of the people in the bar were getting on his nerves. His temper was shot and he knew it, so he decided to leave the bar. He walked up the back stairs and into the apartment. Connor and Romeo had decided to stay at the bar. With a pat on his sons shoulder, Duce walked out to give Murphy time alone. Murphy sighed and went into his room. Sitting on his bed was Jillian. He froze at the door as she looked up at him.

" Your dad let me in." She said softly. He slowly closed his bedroom door and tried to not look at her. He was scared hed fall to pieces. He leaned against his bedroom door with his hands behind his back. " Is there anything else you need to tell me, anything else I need to know?" He shook his head and she took a deep breath. " I want to be with you, I can accept what you do but I wont accept you lying to me or keep things from me. If you still want me then you have to be open and honest with me. You need to tell me things and trust I wont turn my back on you or turn you in." His eyes slowly lifted up to hers.

" I will answer all ye questions." He said. She nodded and took a shaky breath. He could see the tears in her eyes.

" Have you really killed 15 mob members?" She asked. He nodded his head. " Where they all mobsters?"

" We never kill the innocent." He said. She stood up and walked over to him. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Finally she spoke again, this time the tears started down her cheeks.

" Okay." She said as she wiped her eyes. " Can you be honest with me? Let me see the real you?"

" I always gave ye the real me. I wont keep anything from ye again." He said. She nodded her head.

" Let me make the choice about what I want or dont want to know. If starts to be too much, I will tell you I dont want to know. And if there really are people who would hurt me, then teach me to defend myself. Teach me to shoot a gun and fight. Can we agree on those things?" She asked.

" That would be the best thing to do. I dont want ye not able to take care of yeself." Murphy said, his heart was pounding. She nodded again then smiled shyly.

" So, can you kiss me now?" She asked.

Murphy didnt need her to ask again. He pulled her against him and kissed her deeply. Her hands came to rest of his chest as they made out. She pulled him towards his bed as he slipped his hands inside her shirt. He helped her out of her shirt quickly as she pulled his up. He gently pushed her onto his bed and kicked off his shoes.


	10. Chapter 10

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing!* _

Jillian had spend the night with Murphy in his place. They had an extra toothbrush for her to use in the morning and after they took a shower together, Murphy decided to make her breakfast. She was sitting on the table in one of his shirts and her socks. She had her ankles linked together and was lightly swing her legs as she watched Murphy trying to make pancakes. Connor came out of his room and grinned at them.

" Murph, shes going to starve before ye finish making one pancake." He said. Murphy looked at his brother whose eyes were sliding up Jillians bare legs.

" Hey!" Murphy said as he pointed the spatula at his brother. " Dont look my girlfriends legs." Jillian looked at Connor who held his hands up.

" Shes a hot girl, its been a while for me. Sorry." He said as he joined his brother. Jillian laughed. "We do need to talk about something more serious. If ye are sticking around, da wants ye to start training to defend yeself. So Romeo, Da, and I have been talking. Romeo is going to teach ye how to fight since hes the best hand to hand fighter out of all of us. Da and I are going to teach you how to shoot." Connor said.

" I can teach her." Murphy protested. Connor crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leaned against the counter, facing Jillian.

" No, wont work. Ye're just get all sex up and hard having her against ye like tha. Better be me or da. Besides, I will get her all hot and warmed up for ye." Connor said with a wink to Jillian.

" Im gonna teach her. We are going today and ye are going to keep ye hands off her." Murphy said.

" Good. Da and I have nothing planned so it works out. We will come with too." Connor said.

Murphy took Jillian to the firing range that just they always used. It was run by the man who got them their weapons. Jillian told Murphy she had never fired or even held a gun before but he assured her that she would fine. He picked out a gun he thought was just right for her then led her to the firing range.

He stood behind Jillian and put her hands in the right positions to hold the gun. He nestled his face into her hair and inhaled. Jillian giggled as one of his hands slipped to her waist. He squeezed her as he started rubbing his hips against her ass. Jillian turned her head so she could look at him and they kissed lightly at first.

" Maybe Connor was right." He said against her mouth. They kissed a few more times, each time using a little more tongue. " Im having a hard time being this close to ye and not wanting to take ye clothes off." He said.

" Which is why I decided to show up!" Connors voice made them both jump. Murphy frowned at him as he pulled away from Jillian.

The next few weeks were spent teaching Jillian how to shoot a gun and fight. They were all surprised at how fast she seemed to pick things up. She really started to like Romeo, Connor, and Duce. They were all patient and gentle with her and she was learning alot from them. Murphy sat in on all her training sessions and even fought a few times with her.

After another six months, Jillian felt confident in her skills and they did too. The nights Connor, Murphy, and Romeo had to go out, she stayed at her place. Murphy was worried someone might follow them home and see Jillians car there or see her leave in the morning. She and Murphy would meet up the day after.

Murphy meant her family and some of her brothers liked him right away, the others were having to warm up to him. Her family was nice and made him feel confident. Neither Jillian or Murphy said anything about her telling him she was falling in love with him. Jillian didnt seem to remember saying it and he was nervous about mentioning it.

They had now been together for a year and wanted to do something special so they decided to go out to eat alone. They hadnt been spending alot of time alone together because Connor and Romeo were always around them. Jillian didnt mind, she liked her new brothers. She liked the fake fighting between Connor and Murphy. She liked the calming effect Duce seemed to have on everyone. She fit in with them as if she had always been there.

Murphy and Jillian held hands as they walked to the resturant. They planned on going out to eat then going back to her place. Murphy was craving alone time with her, not that he didnt like that his family loved and accepting her, but he wanted her to himself. Connor and Romeo had teased Murphy, saying they were going to show up but Duce yelled at them. He told Jillian the three boys were acting like teenagers when it came to her, always fighting over who got to spend the most time with her.

After they ordered dinner, Murphy reached across the table and took her hand. She seemed far away, like something was bothering her. He asked her a few times what was wrong but she told him she was fine. They talk about their past year together, laughed about a few things that had happen. Both were surprised at how fast their year had went and laughed about how they meant. After dinner they were walking to her car, still holding hands when she finally squeezed his hand and tugged it.

" So I do have something to tell you." She said nervously.

" Okay." Murphy said. She didnt speak again for a few minutes. " Jilly bean, what is it? Ye are making me nervous." He said when they reached her car. He had her keys and was going to drive her car. She shook her head as he unlocked the doors and they slipped in.

" Okay, Im just going to come out and say it, okay?" Jillian said as he started the car. She turned in her seat and looked directly at him. " I am pregnant." Murphy stared at her without talking. " Murph, did you hear me?" He looked away from her.

" Aye, lass, aye." He said. He waited a few minutes before he spoke again. " Are ye sure about it?" He asked.

" I had a blood test done today." She said softly. They didnt speak again for a few more minutes. "Are you okay?" She asked.

" Aye, I am."

" Well, could you express something then because you're kind of freaking me out." She said. He drummed the sterling wheel before he looked at her. Murphy finally smiled. He reached forward and took her hand.

" Pregnant, ye say?' He asked. She nodded. " Are ye sure its mine and not my brothers?" He asked with a wink.

" Murphy, come on!" She said. Murphy laughed. " Are you really okay with this?" He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

" Aye, lass. I am." He said.


	11. Chapter 11

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! I want to know how im doing!* _

Jillian lay sleeping on her back that night. Murphy pulled the the cover down her to her waist. He slid his fingers across her flat stomach. She told him she was 4 weeks pregnant and they talked about it for a long time once they got back to her apartment. She seemed excited but Murphy couldnt stop thinking about his work as a saint.

He laid his hand flat against her stomach and tried to image his baby inside her. He didnt know what to do and needed to talk to his da. He sat up and placed his head against her stomach and closed his eyes. He image he could hear the baby moving around even though he it wasnt possible. He looked back at her then at her stomach again.

" Hey in there." He whispered to her stomach. " Im ye da. I have to leave for a bit, I have things to do to take care of ye and ye mom but I will be back. Im not gonna let anything happen to ye." He kissed her stomach before he left her bed.

After he was dressed, he tucked the blankets tightly around her, kissed her head then left. He needed to talk to his da and he couldnt wait. He figured shed stay asleep and hed be back before she knew he was gone. He had a key to her place so he let himself out and locked her door. He jogged across the porch to the stairs and quickly ran back to his place.

Da, Romeo, Doc, and Connor were playing cards when Murphy walked in. They all looked past him for Jillian then asked him where she was. Murphy told Da he needed to talk to him alone and Connor and Romeo started firing questions non stop at him. Connor even asked if he could go and keep Jillian company since Murphy was gone. Murphy flicked him off as he walked out the door with their da.

Outside Murphy paced the parking lot while Duce lit up his pipe. He watched his son put his hands on his head. He thought he had heard it all from his boys. He expected Murphy to ask him about marrying Jillian, he hadnt expected what came out of Murphys mouth. Murphy stopped walking, dropped his arms and looked him dead in the eye.

" My Jillians gonna a babe." He said. Duce sighed. " A babe, da. What are we gonna do about that?" Murphy asked. Duce looked at his son and saw the fear and worry in his eyes.

" The first thing ye have to do is move in her with us. She should have been with us a long time ago. We cant keep her completely safe if she isnt here. We need to take her work and bring her home." Duce said. Murphy nodded. " Ye must explain to her that at one point we might have to move back to Ireland to avoid jail. Son," Murphy put his hands on his head.

" Aye, da, aye." Murphy said. He knew what Duce wasnt saying. He should have walked away from her after he saved her. He shouldnt have let them go this far and now the whole family was involved and an innocent baby was coming.

" Well, we will need to look for a better place for Jilly and the babe. How do ye think she will handle having to move?" Duce asked.

" I dont think she will mind. She loves all of us." Murphy said. Duce nodded.

" Move her in here as soon as ye can, then we will start looking for something bigger. We cant be on the lease, she must know that." Duce said.

" She will understand." Murphy said. Neither one said anything for a while then Duce spoke again.

" A wee lil MacManus is on the way. There hasnt been a wee MacManus since you boys were lil." Duce said with a small smile. " Ye have to make an honest woman out of her now." Murphy nodded.

" Aye, I have been thinking about that, before the babe came." He said. " I better get back before she wakes up."

" Alright, Son. We will see ye tomorrow." Duce said. The men hugged lightly then Murphy left.

He walked up the stairs with his head down and his hand on the back of his neck. He didnt know what to do now. It was always in the back of his mind that he should have never started a relationship with her but he just couldnt control himself. Something about her had just pulled to him and now she was going to have his baby. While he was excited, he knew he had messed things up. He knew things were going to be hard. He could only help shed agree to leave her family and move to Irelanf with him if it came to that. If she didnt, hed have to give up not only her, but their baby. He of course would make sure the baby would need for nothing. He would send her money and whatever she would need.

He reached the top of the porch and started towards her apartment. He came to her door and stopped in his tracks. Her apartment door was smashed in and he could see the place was a mess. His heart stopped as he took his gun out. He wanted to rush in but knew better. Apart of him knew already she was gone. He started swallowing to push the lump down his throat.

He walked carefully into the apartment and listen for any signs of movement. He walked through the living room and looked into her bed room. Her covers were thrown all over the bed. He felt his mind slip and he ran into her room, screaming her name. He searched through her whole apartment and found a note stuck to her bathroom mirror.

' You took one of ours now we took one of yours. We are at the warehouse on 5th street by the water. You better hurry if you want her alive.' Murphy punched her bathroom counter and grabbed his phone. He sunk to her bathroom floor as he dialed Connor up. He was angry, scared, and upset.

" Jillians gone! She was taken! Get ye asses over here!" Murphy yelled. He didnt wait for Connor to respond to him. He just hung up the phone. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He was so mad he was shaky. He thought he had been so careful, thought he had been watching the people around them, thought no one noticed her. He couldnt believe how wrong he had been and now she was going to pay for it.


	12. Chapter 12

* _please review, let me know what you think so far! *_

Jillian came to with a throbbing headache. She raised her head and opened her eyes to find she had a blindfold on. She had a gag in her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back. There was a rope around her chest and another one around her legs, keeping her tied to a chair. She took a few minutes to take a mental check of herself. Everything moved and the only thing that hurt was her head.

She had no idea where she was. All she knew was, she woke up in her bed when she heard her door being smashed in. She saw Murphy wasn't in bed with her so she had gotten up and threw on her jeans, a tank top, and shoes. She tried to hide in her closet but they found her and knocked her out. She prayed Murphy found her and found her quick. A few tears started down her cheeks.

Murphy and Connor crept up to the side of the warehouse while their dad and Romeo scoped out the back. Murphy and Connor got inside quietly and crept down the long hallway. It opened up to a large room. Connor spotted Jillian in the center of the room and singled to Murphy. He looked quickly at her to make sure she was okay but couldn't tell if she was awake or not because of the blindfold.

" Its quiet." Connor whispered to Murphy.

" Aye." He said, never taking his eyes from her.

" Its to quiet."

" Aye. They are waiting for us to run out there." Murphy said.

Two men suddenly walked out of the from the other side of the warehouse. Jillian's eyes flew open when she heard the steps. One of the men pulled her gag out and started to untie her legs. The second man held a gun to her head and warned her not to move. The first man finished untying her legs and her arms. He yanked her up by her left arm.

" Come out come out where ever you are." He sang. " You see, Jillian, I know your little irish boyfriend is here, he was spotted creeping around with his brother."

" Let her go! We have ye scoped out! Ye wont get out of here alive!" Murphy called out. Jillian started to cry at the sound of his voice but the man laughed.

" That maybe be true. I didn't take her to bring you here and kill you. I brought her here so you know what's its like to lose someone. You killed my brother!" He snapped. The second man cocked the gun at her head. " Don't you want to know how we found her? You aren't as careful as you think. We knew the bar you two went to the most and we scoped it out. We knew we could never get your brother or your dad, they were never alone. So I had to think and plan. It took a while but one night we saw this pretty little thing come from the upstairs. So I followed her and image my surprise when I see Murphy MacManus following her in his car, watching her. I had to know who she was, why she was so important to you." Murphy closed his eyes and swore.

He admitted to himself, the two weeks they weren't together he hadn't been as careful as he should have been, as he could have been. He had been so upset, felt so lost, he didn't watch what he did, didn't pay attention to the people around him like he should have and now she was in danger because he was stupid.

" Ye got me here now." Murphy said as he walked out.

" Come on now!" The man said as he laughed. " We want to see Connor too, we know he's back there." The man said. Connor sighed and walked out. Both he and Murphy had their hands up. Murphy looked at Jillian. Her cheeks were tear streaked and red. She looked tiny and scared as the man held her against him. He felt his anger on the verge of taking over.

" Are ye okay, my Jilly?" Murphy asked. She nodded as silent tears continued to fall. The man jerked her to him.

" She's fine. Here's how its going to go down. I know we are going to die, no one gets away from the Saints, but before we go down, Im going to take something of yours. I happen to know that your dear Jillian is pregnant." Jillian's face paled and her hands came to her lower stomach. " I have connections everywhere. You took my brother so first, Im going to take your baby, then Im going to take your girlfriend." As he finished talked he quickly turned and punched Jillian as hard as he could in her stomach.

Jillian doubled over and fell to her hands and knees. Murphy and Connor jumped as she cried out. The man grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. He drilled her in the stomach again then put his gun to her side and pulled the trigger. Suddenly the mans head jerked back a second before he fell back. Jillian fell to her side as bullets started raining through the warehouse.

The second man fell in the hail of bullets and Murphy rushed to her. Duce and Romeo rushed out with their guns out. They had taken the men out. Murphy put his arms around her and helped her to turn over. All the men surrounded her. Murphy moved the hair from her face after he ripped the blindfold off her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At first Jillian didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes and looked up as Murphy lifted her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered shut and there was nothing, no sound or sights. She knew she was being carried but that was all she knew. She felt someone touching her side, holding something against her side then felt the warm rush of blood.

" Open ye eyes, Jilly, please." She suddenly heard Murphy's voice. She dragged her eyes open and smiled slowly at him. She heard Romeo and Connor yelling in the background as she shut her eyes again. " No, Jillian, look at me, again!"

' why is he panicking?' She wondered before blackness took her over completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murphy sat in a chair in the hallway with his hands in his head. Connor was leaning against the wall, staring outside. Romeo and Duce had went back to the warehouse to clean up. Jillian had been rushed into surgery and questions where being asked. Connor asked the nurses to give Murphy a few minutes to himself as he was too upset to talk. Most of them knew him and agreed. Connor looked at his brother before pushing away from the wall and going over to him. He sank down into the chair beside him and put his hand on his twin's back.

" I called Eunice. I told her what happen. She will be the one to come here and question us. She says she can cover it up." He said. Murphy nodded his head but didnt say anything. Connor rubbed his back a few minutes before standing up again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A repeated beeping sound floated into Jillian's dreams. She brought her hand up and felt the oxygen mask on her face. Someone was rubbing her other hand. She opened her eyes slowly then shut them right away. She shook her head slightly before she heard someone from the other side of the room start talking.

" Let me get the light." Connor's voice came to her quickly. Someone leaned over her and started rubbing her hair. She opened her eyes slightly.

" Do ye need anything, Lass?" Murphy asked. She shook her head.

" What happen?" She asked softly. Connor came into her view, on her right side. He took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

" I will leave ye two alone for a bit. Ye mom and brothers are downstairs. I will tell them ye awake." He said softly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead then walked around her bed and left the room.

" Murphy, the baby." Was all she said. He shook his head sadly.

" The babe didn't make it. Ye was shot." He said. She covered her face with her hands and turned onto her side as she started to cry. " Oh Jilly." Murphy said as he climbed into bed with her. He gathered her to him and spoke softly to her, trying to calm her.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

Jillian came home a week later. Duce and Connor had found a place for all of them to live and moved her stuff in before she left the hospital. Her parents and brothers' didn't argue, they were glad she wasn't going to be alone. They were told the attack seemed to be a random attack. Eucine, Duffy, Dolly, and Greenlee had cleaned up the warehouse and Murphy said he found Jillian on the street. She was refusing to talk so she didn't contradict the story.

The night before she was to leave, it was just her and Murphy in the hospital room. She was laying on her side while he was sitting in the bed, behind her. He was running his fingers through her hair, trying to get her to relax. He was worried about why she wasn't talking but the doctors told him it was normal for a patient to be in such shock, they stopped talking. She was set up for counseling.

" Lass, I think ye gonna really like the place Da picked out. Romeo got his own place so Connor will be there off and on with Da to give us some peace." Murphy said softly. Jillian blinked but didn't respond. He started rubbing her back, he wanted to touch her bare skin so he slid his fingers into her hospital gown. " The hospital said ye could take a few months off. They have been very kind." He said. When she didn't say anything for a few more minutes, Murphy leaned down and kissed her shoulder. " Oh Lass, please say something, show me you're still in there." He said.

Murphy leaned into the car and took Jillian's hand the next day. He helped her out of the car and up the small walkway. The place was a house in the woods, just outside of town. It had three bedrooms and four bathrooms. Connor and Duce were waiting on the porch when they got there. Murphy held onto her hand tightly as they reached the porch.

" Are you okay, Lass?" Duce asked. Jillian's eyes meant him and she nodded. " Murphy, why don't you show our lil doctor to your room, let's let her rest up."

Murphy was laying in their bed later that night. He had his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling. Jillian was on her side, not facing him. She hadn't spoken since she woke up and found out she had lost the baby. He was getting more worried by the day but didn't know what to do. She was scheduled to go into counseling the next day. The bed started to shake slightly, making him look at her. Jillian's shoulders were shaking and he knew she was crying. He rolled over and took a hold of her to make her look at him.

" I just wanted the baby so much." She whispered.

" I'm sorry." He said softly. She shook her head and rolled over, not facing him again.

" I don't think I can do this." She said.

" Do what?" Murphy asked.

" Be here," She wiped her eyes. " I think I need to go home, with my mom for a while." Murphy laid on his back and took a deep breath.

" I can help you move your stuff there tomorrow." He said softly. Nothing was said between them the rest of the night.

She was at her parents' house for a week and still not getting over everything that had happen. Murphy came to see her everyday but she didn't want him to sleep over. He was upset but didn't want to rush her into healing. Her temper with him was short and everything he said and did seemed to make her mad. He felt like she was picking fights to have with him. One night, about two weeks of her being at her parent's house, things finally exploded.

" Ye know, we used to talk about things, now all we do is fight." Murphy said to her. They were standing in the room she was using as a bedroom. Jillian was pacing the floor.

" Oh well, excuse me if I'm upset that I was kidnapped, punched twice, shot and lost my baby!" She yelled.

" Jillian, it happen to me too." He said softly. She faced him with angry eyes then.

" Really, it did? Because I don't remember you being tied to a chair and getting punched!" She said.

" I had to watch ye get hit, I had to watch ye get shot and carry ye while ye almost bleed out on me!" He said. He moved towards her but she held her hands up.

" You know what, I can't do this. I can't move on from this when I have to look at you every day! This is your fault! If you hadn't been what you are I'd be fine!" She snapped loudly.

" What are ye saying?" Murphy asked calmly. She crossed her arms over her chest and wouldn't meet his eyes. When she didn't say anything, he moved to her again. He took a hold of her arms gently. " What are ye saying? If ye are leaving me then look at me when ye do it." He said softly. Finally she raised her eyes to meet his.

" I can't stay with you." She whispered. " I just can't. I don't think I can move past what happen if I have to see you every day." Murphy swallowed the lump in his throat.

" So ye are leaving me then?" He asked. Her eyes welled up with tears as she nodded. " Jillian, please, I will ye space if you need it, I will give ye whatever ye need but just stay with me." He said.

" I can't." She said.

" I love ye, don't ye know that? I love ye." He said. She took her arms away from him and backed up.

" Please, just go." She said. " My brothers will come and get the rest of my stuff but I can't see you anymore, I'm sorry."

Three weeks later the MacManus' family learned they were going to have to leave America. The heat of them was getting worst and it wasn't safe for them to stay in Boston. Murphy hadn't spoken to Jillian since she broke up with him. He was trying to give her the space she needed. When they decided that they were moving back to Ireland, Murphy set her a text to tell her. He told her that he was sorry for everything and that he loved her. He told her where in Ireland they were moving too. The only answer he got from her was a text saying she loved him and she was sorry they hadn't worked out. Murphy left for Ireland the following week without seeing her or hearing from her again.

the end...or is it?


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

Murphy, Connor, Duce, and Romeo had been living in Ireland for seven months. Romeo had his own place but was with the MacManus men every day. They had found jobs with a gun dealer and worked six days a week. Murphy had woke Jillian letters every week but heard nothing from her. He told her he loved and missed her in every letter as well as asking how she was doing and what she was doing. He continued writing the letters for six months before he found got one back. It was unopened and a sticker was stuck to the envelop that said, ' sender has moved, no forwarding address."

Murphy, Connor, and Romeo would go the bar almost every night. One he got the letter back, he decided to try and date someone he had meant at the bar. He knew he couldn't just hang on to Jillian, he finally let himself accept that they were over. There was an ocean between them and she hadn't been returning his letters. He thought the only way to move on was to try and see someone else.

His new girlfriend's name was Colleen and she was a nurse for the local hospital. She was a pretty girl with blond hair and green eyes, a complete contrast to Jillian. He liked her well enough but he knew he was just trying to get over Jillian. Colleen had meant Connor and Rome and got along with them pretty well but they could see that Murphy wasn't that into her.

" Did you hear me, MM?" Colleen asked him, breaking Murphy from his thoughts. They were at the bar one night, just hanging out like always.

" I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked.

" I said a new doctor started today. She's from American." Colleen said. Murphy took a drink of his beer then looked around.

" What's her name?" He asked.

" Dr. Winters, I think." Colleen said. Murphy almost choked on his beer as he looked at her.

" What was that?" He asked softly.

" Dr. Winters. She's kind of pretty, I guess. Dark hair, dark eyes, super tiny. She seems really smart, I heard she was the best in her field in America." Colleen said.

" Does she work in the ER with you?" He asked.

" Yeah. She started today. You should see how the men fall over her. She's like their new favorite toy." Colleen said. Murphy's heart was slamming in his chest. " Do you want to come over tonight?" Colleen asked as she ran her hand up his leg. " I mean, we have been together for a month now and haven't move passed a few kisses."

" I'm sorry but I'm just not ready to go there." He said. He considered Colleen and him to just be casual dating and wasn't ready to sleep with her. She knew Murphy had had a bad break up before her. He had told her that, just never went into the details or told her his exs name. She sighed.

" You know, MM, most men would be fighting to fall into bed with me." She said.

" Look, you're a beautiful girl but I told you before, I only want to casual date, I don't want anything serious." Murphy said.

" But that doesn't mean we can't have fun." Colleen said. Murphy sighed and put down his beer.

" I think I need to go home, I'm not feeling good. I will see you tomorrow for lunch, alright?" He said.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day he nervously walked into the hospital and to the ER department. Most people knew him there so they didn't question on letting him into the department. He looked around carefully, his eyes searching for Jillian. He couldn't figure out why she was there. He hadn't said anything to anyone about her. He knew he was coming up to Colleen's station and wanted to find Jillian beforehand. Her laugh made his head snapped around. He quickly turned around to see her coming out of a patient room. His heart stopped as they meant eyes.

" Oh my..." Her voice trailed off as her breath caught in her throat. She brought her hand to her mouth. Murphy carefully walked over to her as she moved towards a desk.

" What are you doing here?" Murphy asked.

" I...ah...I moved here." Jillian said slowly.

" I wrote you." She nodded.

" I know, I got them. I'm sorry I didn't write back, I just wasn't in the right place to write back. I kept every letter though." She said.

" Why did you come here?" Murphy asked.

" I came here looking..." Jillian never got to finish her sentience.

" MM!" Colleen said excitedly as she came up to them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his hard. Jillian felt her heart drop. " Dr. Winters, this is my boyfriend, Murphy MacManus." Of course he had moved on, Jillian thought.

" Your boyfriend?" She asked softly. Colleen smiled as she hung off Murphy.

" Yeah. Murphy, this is Dr. Winters, our newest edition." Colleen said. Murphy watched as the color drained from Jillian's face. But she cleared her throat and recovered quickly. She smiled and stuck her hand out to shake Murphy's.

" Hi, I'm Jillian." She said. Only Murphy saw the tears in her eyes. He slowly took her hand.

" Murphy." He said softly. He squeezed her hand but Jillian pulled away quickly.

" He comes every day and has lunch with me." Colleen said.

" Well, that's nice of him." Jillian said. " Well, I better go. Have a nice lunch, nice to meet you Murphy." She said. Murphy was speechless as she walked away quickly.

Murphy could barely keep his mind of what Colleen was saying throughout lunch. He was in such shock over seeing Jillian he couldn't pull out of his thoughts. He knew where the employees parked at the hospital and hope he could catch her before she left for the day. He knew from Colleen that the doctors in the ER worked 12 hour shifts and found out Jillian had started her day at 8 in the morning.

Jillian held on to her bag strap as she walked through the parking lot with her head down. She knew she should have wrote him back. It was stupid of her to think she could move to Ireland, find him, and start rebuilding their relationship. She had never thought about him having a girlfriend. She had quit her job and came here and now she didn't know what to do. She was angry with herself for being so selfish and stupid.

" Jillian, can we talk?" His voice made her head snap up. A lump jumped into her throat.

" I don't think your girlfriend would like that." She said as she walked past him.

" Jillian, please." He said as he came to her side. He reached out and took a hold of her arm. She stopped walking and sighed.

" I shouldn't have come." She said softly as she crossed her arms over her chest. She wiped her eyes quickly.

" Did you come for me?" Murphy asked. She bit her lip as she nodded. A few tears slipped down her cheeks. Murphy let go of his breath and smiled. He pulled on her arm to pull her to him. " I never thought I'd see you again." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Jillian pushed against him.

" Don't please, you have a girlfriend." She said.

" I don't care about her. I will call her up and break up with her right now. You're all I care about and your here." He said. Jillian shook her head.

" Don't, please don't do that." She said as she backed away from him. " You are dating someone. You have a girlfriend." She said.

" We have only been together a month month. I haven't sleep with her." He said as he started towards her.

" This is all my fault. I blew you off and now you have a girlfriend. You moved on." Jillian said, crying.

" I love you." He said. She shook her head quickly.

" Don't say that, please! I can't hear that!" He reached for her quickly and pulled her into him. He kissed her, making Jillian started to sob loudly. He moved his hands into each side of her side. Jillian brought her hands to his wrists.

" Please don't cry. We can just pick up where we left off. We can fix things." Murphy said against her mouth. Jillian shook her head as he kissed her again.

" No we can't. It's not right, you have a girlfriend, she's a nurse here, I can't break you two up." She said.

" You won't be. Please Jillian," She shook her head as she pulled away.

" I shouldn't have come, I never expected you to be dating and that was stupid on my part." She wiped her eyes and turned away from her. " I have to go." She said as she took out her keys. She all but ran to her car. Murphy put his hands on his head as he watched her leave.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

Murphy rushed home and started pounding on Connor's bedroom door. He knew Connor was getting ready to go out for the night. He had also been getting texts from Colleen, asking him to meet her at the bar. His thoughts were swirling around and he couldn't concernate. Connor threw open his door and took in his brother's upset face.

" What?" He asked quickly.

" It's Jillian, she's here! She works in Colleen's hospital." Murphy said.

" No fucking way." He said.

" What should I do? I told her I loved her, I told her I'd break up with Colleen, she told me not too but she said she came here for me." Murphy said.

" How much do you want to be with her?" Connor asked. " Is she still worth it all?" Murphy nodded. " Then you do what you have too." Connor placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. " You have suffered enough, this needs to be it. You either make it or you don't."

Jillian was sitting on the couch at her little apartment. She had tissues around her and couldn't stop crying. She had his letters on the table and had reread them over and over again til she had them memorized. A knock came on her door and it shocked her. She didn't know anyone, no one should be coming to see her. She grabbed a tissue and quickly wiped her eyes as she stood up. She took a few deep breaths as she walked over to the door. She opened it slowly to find Murphy standing there with his hands in his pockets.

" How did you find me?" Her voice was barely a whisper. He shrugged his shoulders.

" How do I find out anything I have found out before? I have connections." He said.

" You can't be here." Jillian said.

" I broke up with Colleen. Come to dinner with me." He said. When she didn't answer him, he held out his hand to her and tilted his head slightly. " Please. You came all this way to find me, here I am." Jillian finally took his hand and gently pulled him towards her. He smiled as he let her bring him into her apartment. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly. She hated it, but she started to cry again.

Murphy took her to a small diner he knew was open late. She had changed her clothes before leaving, and they held hands the whole drive there. They hadn't started talking yet, both just in shock that they were together. He held her hand tightly as they walked to the back of the cafe. She looked around as she brought her free hand to his arm. He looked back at her and pulled her closer. She smiled slightly and rested her head against his shoulder.

Jillian slipped into the booth across from him. He held out his hand across the table and she took it right away. Murphy interlaced their fingers and started rubbing hers with his. He smiled slightly and they ordered drinks, his eyes never leaving her face. He could tell she was nervous, she was shifting in her seat and looking around. Murphy squeezed her hand, making her look at him.

" I can't believe you are here." He said.

" Me either." She said as she looked away.

" How did it happen?" He asked. She sighed as she pulled her hand away and readjusted in her seat. She looked at him then.

" At first I was angry with you. I felt like if you weren't want you were, I wouldn't have been kidnapped and shot, I wouldn't have lost the baby. I blamed you for everything then I just got tired of it. I realized if you hadn't been who you were, I might not be here at all. You wouldn't have saved me that night we meant and we might not have meant at all." Murphy felt his heart racing and was trying not to smile. " I just got tired of being upset. I tried to call you but your number was disconnected and I didn't feel I should say everything to you in a letter. So I got online and looked up hospitals closest to your address and started making phone calls. I found out they were hiring so I applied. I found my apartment and once I got accepted and got my paperwork in order, I started shipping my stuff over."

" How long have you been here?" He asked.

" A week. I was going to find your place the day I got here but I was scared. I thought you were going to be angry with me." She said. He got up and slipped into her side of the booth. He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

" I was never mad at you." He said softly.

They ordered their dinner and decided to take it home right away. They kept their hands tightly together and left as soon as the waitress brought them their bags. Murphy drove back to her apartment in record time. They put their dinner on her dining room table smiled at each other as she pulled him towards her room. She tugged on his shirt as he started kissing her.

" This first time is going to fast, then I'm going take my time." Murphy said against her mouth. His hands slid down her arms. His let his hands travel down her sides to her ass as he picked her up. She giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he turned around to face her bed.

Murphy gently brushed the hair away her shoulder as he placed small kissed on her bare skin. Jillian sighed with her eyes closed. He let his fingertips play up and down her arm. They had their legs laced together. He lightly nipped and bit at her skin, making her laugh. It was close to one in the morning and she was finally starting to feel tired. She knew she was going to be sore in the morning and but didn't mind.

" I love you." He said before he started kissing her skin again.

" I love you." She said. " Did you really break up with Colleen?" She asked.

" Yeah. I told her I just wasn't over my ex and had to try and make it work. She was mad but she will get over it." He said.

" I'm going to feel bad when I see her at the hospital. I don't even know what to say." She said.

" We weren't together long and I only kissed her three times and that because she made me. She will be fine." Murphy said. She laughed as she turned onto her back.

" She made you?" She asked. He laid on his back and pulled her to him. She layed her head on his chest and he had his arm around her shoulders. He breathed in the scent of her hair and squeezed her tight.

" I never slept with her and I don't want to talk about her anymore." He said. She closed her eyes as he took a hold of her thigh and pulled her leg to his waist. " It's just you and me for good."

" I'm sorry I was so horrible to you. I ignored you, ignored the fact that you went through shit too." She said. He started rubbing her leg.

" It has been hell for me these past seven months but I don't care if you are going to be with me." Murphy said.

" I'm not going anywhere again," Jillian said. " and I want you to move in with me." She pulled away to look at him.

" I will be here tomorrow then." He said as he ran his hand through her hair.

" I left everything behind for you, and I'm not just talking about my family and friends. I left my doubts, my fears, and my anger. I just want to be with you, like we used to be." She said. She stared hard into his eyes and he nodded.

" That's all I have ever wanted." She smiled.

" We should wait for a couple of weeks before you start coming to have lunch with me." Jillian said as she snuggled into him.

" I'm busy tomorrow so I couldn't come anyway. I have to move all my stuff in here and I want it done before you get home so we can just be together." Jillian smiled and squeezed him tightly.

Finally, the end!


End file.
